In the field of private hire cars, a customer can make a booking by calling a central booking centre. When the booking is made, the call centre operator can record the customer's contact details, including their telephone number. Alternatively, contact details, including a telephone number, for existing customers may already be recorded. If the vehicle driver wishes to speak to the customer, the call centre operator is required to provide the customer's telephone number to the vehicle driver who then calls the customer directly.